edfandomcom-20200215-history
Ed on Arrival
Ed on Arrival is the fourth level of the video game Ed, Edd n Eddy - The Mis-Edventures. In it, Rolf gives the Eds a chance to earn an Urban Ranger badge. Unfortunately, they'll first have to traverse an obstacle course at the construction site, and to make things worse, Kevin has booby-trapped the course in hopes of winning the badge himself. Plot *''Eds are outside the construction site. Rolf is sitting on the frame of a house.'' Rolf: "Ho ho, Ed-boys! Feast your eyes on the Mark of Manhood!" gestures to his new badge. Eddy: "Hey! I want one of those." Rolf: "You? Lower than a Wee Roach pathetic Ed-boy? Do not puncture Rolf's pumpernickel!" at an obstacle course "You must traverse the Treacherous Trail of Hardiness to earn such a badge of honor." Ed: "Oh, it looks hardy-tardy. Can I try it?" Eddy: "Yeah right! C'mon guys." Rolf: "Then you concede defeat to the last victor. I will present the badge to Kevin." Eddy: "Kevin? Wait a minute! I'm not gonna let Shovel-Chin get that badge! We accept your challenge!" Edd: "Let's not be hasty, Eddy. We have no idea what tricks and traps await us in this course." Eddy: "Don't be such a sockhead, Sockhead. Let's go." Rolf: Kevin "As current champion, it is your rightful duty to make sure they do not succeed." Kevin: "It'll be my pleasure." snickers. ---- The Eds enter the obstacle course. Ed is the one first in charge, with his job being to throw barrels at targets to drop bridges. Once he has done so and gotten the Eds to the next part, he fights off a few rats before letting Edd take charge. Edd uses his slingshot to drop a steal beam, and the Tower of Eddy is used to cross it. After fighting off a nut-tossing chipmunk and a rat, Edd and Ed take turns to drop beams and bridges as necessary. Once they've gotten to the other side, the Eds head upwards, under a sign that reads "Chimp Wurld", and into the next area, where they're confronted with a pendulum in the form of a wrecking ball. Worse, this ball is swinging over a narrow plank, which is in turn over some flowing water. Once they use the Tower of Eddy to cross it, they're confronted with a wire gate in front of them, and a wooden fence to their right. They elect to use the Batter-Ed on the fence. *'Ed': "Ow. My toe." Behind the fence is a lock. Edd gets to work on it. *'Edd': "This should work!" The wire gate swings open, and the Eds enter the next part. ---- *''Eds are in a partially-built basement.'' Eddy: "Use your head on those glowing things, Ed!" Ed: "Okay, Eddy!" head pops out of one of the glowing circles. ---- Apparently Jimmy is part of the course: you have to play a game of Whak-A-Mole with him, using him as the mole and Ed as the hammer. You have to hit Jimmy fifteen times. Once this is accomplished, though, a gate slides open. Ed heads upstairs, but actually goes past the gate and into another area, where a jawbreaker is found. *'Ed': "Jawbreakers! My favorite food group, with extra gravy." Ed heads back to the open gate and goes through it. He comes across a sandbox and begins digging. *'Ed': "Dig a hole, dig a hole." digs up part of the Space Ranger costume. Eddy: "Costumes? We can rent them out for cash!" The Eds backtrack and climb up on some boxes. Edd then pulls out his slingshot and drops two steel beams, and the Eds use the Tower of Eddy to cross them. On the other side, they find another locked wire gate. This time, the fence is behind them, but Ed breaks it, again revealing a lock. *'Edd': "Hmm...this should work!" The door opens, and the Eds rush through to find a new objective: get four power cells and connect them to the machine. The first one can be found just to the right, where after the Batter-Ed slams through two fences the Tower of Eddy is used to procure a cell while avoiding the swinging pendulum. The second power cell is farther on but still to the right, where the Eds climb a ramp and then use the Tower of Eddy to traverse an area in a basement and get the next part. *'Ed': "Oh, look, dirt!" The third power cell is just up a ramp and on a platform. Once collected, they plug it and go to the final part, which is just left of where they came in. Edd leads the charge up the ramp and uses his slingshot to drop a steel beam. The Tower of Eddy then crosses it, goes down a ramp, grabs the final cell from a platform, and heads back and plugs it in. With all four plugged in, the machine hums to life and the gates at the end open, allowing the three to move on to a bridge. When they move on, though, they find Ed's love: a chicken. Once Ed gets the chicken, it explodes into the easter egg Movie: Plank. They continue, and after passing a pig pendulum, find a sewer crocodile that has escaped from an open manhole on the bridge. This isn't the only escapee, however; on their run, they encounter another one. As soon as they cross the bridge, they have only a moment's reprieve, as another bridge lies in front of them, leading to a desert island. On that island is Rolf. ---- *'Rolf': "You have done well, Ed-boys. But your real test awaits. Best Victor in a head-butt, and you may continue." Victor: "Neeehhh!" Eddy: "Smash heads with a goat? You gotta be kidding me!" Rolf: "Ho ho! Get them, Victor!" Victor: "Neeehhh!" Eddy: "All right, lumpy! Get ready to Batter-Ed your way past Victor! Don't worry. Double D and I have your back." Ed: "Okay, Eddy!" ---- The Eds have to knock Victor into the water with the Batter-Ed. Once this is done, they are allowed to cross. On another isle, they encounter Kevin. ---- *'Kevin': "Not bad–for a couple of dorks! The race ain't over yet." Eddy: "We'll be waiting for you at the finish line." Kevin: "In your dreams!" ---- The Eds have to follow a long, twisting wooden course filled with empty spaces and fences. Fortunately, the Batter-Ed will give them a much-needed turbo boost and allow them to breach the fences. *'Kevin': "I'm gonna pound ya!" The Eds approach the finish line. *'Kevin': "In your dreams!" The Eds cross the finish line, having beaten Kevin in the race. ---- *'Eddy': "We did it! We beat Kevin!" hugs his friends. Kevin: by angrily "Next time I won't let you off so easily." Rolf: "Congratulations, Ed-boys. You have done well. But I have only one badge, and there are three of you." Eddy: "Just give it to me! I did most of the work." Edd: "Eddy!" Rolf: "Oh, no, Ed-boy. An Urban Ranger must do the honorable thing!" rips the badge into thirds and hands each Ed a piece. He walks away, satisfied with the compromise. Ed: Eddy "Here, I will trade you for mine. It's got shiny things on it." stares at his piece, dazed. Suddenly, a noise draws his attention, and he looks over to see Eddy stomping away from Ed, who has Eddy's piece of the badge stuffed into his nose. Trivia *The plot of this level shares some similarities with other episodes. For example, the idea of the Eds questing to earn a badge while facing a rival was done in "The Good, The Bad and The Ed," and the general idea of the Eds facing down Kevin showed up in "From Here to Ed." Not only that, but the Eds first attempt at earning a badge came in "Oath to an Ed," which is also where the music for this scam is taken from. *Throughout the level, signs for "Chimp Wurld" can be seen. This is a reference to the scam of the same name, which appeared in "See No Ed." It was not set in the construction site, however; instead, the scam was set up in the woods. *A crowbar can be seen many times throughout the level. This is a possible reference to Half-Life. *This is the first time in the game that the Eds fight Victor. They do this again in Ed Marks the Spot. *There is a locked metal door on the left-hand side of the "power generator" stage. Next to it, four color swathes are painted on the wall. In order, these are blue, green, orange, and red. If you connect the power cells in this order (blue is found in the back left corner, green is found in the near left corner, orange in the near right corner and red in the back right corner), the metal door will open, revealing a jawbreaker. Gallery MommyWheresDaddy.jpg|Rolf shows off the badge. HesBeenGoneForSoLong.jpg|The obstacle course. DoYouThinkHesEverComingHome.jpg|Eddy can't stand the thought of losing to Kevin. IWasGoneForFourteenDays.jpg|Kevin's gonna keep his badge. ICouldaBeenGoneForMore.jpg|Ed ready to hurl a bucket. HeldUpInTheIntensiveCareWard.jpg|Ed chucks it! LyinOnTheFloor.jpg|Beware the killer washing machine! IWasGoneForAllThoseDays.jpg|Jimmy pops his head out. ButIWasNotAlone.jpg|Whak-A-Jimmy. IMadeFriendsWithALotOfPeople.jpg|Ed finds a jawbreaker. InTheDangerZone.jpg|Ed digs something up. IThinkILostSomeWeightThere.jpg|Edd lowers a steel beam. AndImSureINeedSomeRest.jpg|Edd works a lock. SleepinDontComeVeryEasy.jpg|Notice the Chimp Wurld sign. InAStraightWhiteVest.jpg|The machine. ShouldLikeToSeeThatLittleChildren.jpg|The now-functional machine. ShesOnlyFourYearsOld.jpg|Rolf is somewhat impressed... IdGiveHerBackAllOfHerPlaythings.jpg|...but now you must battle Victor! EvenTheOnesIStole.jpg|Kevin came to fight. IGrabbedMyHatAndIGotMyCoat.jpg|Welcome to the land of Race Car Ya-Yas. AndIRanIntoTheStreet.jpg|The finish line. ISawAManThatWasChokingThere.jpg|Eddy excited at the win. IGuessHeCouldNotBreathe.jpg|Eddy's reaction. SaidToMyselfThisIsVeryStrange.jpg|The Eds' reactions. ImGladItWasntMe.jpg|Edd's reaction. ButNowIHearThoseSirensCallin.jpg|What, no spoon for up his nose? Walkthrough Video Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:Mis-Edventures Levels